


【DV】但丁的早晨

by FoxSweet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Child Nero, Dante was confused with reality, Eva and Sparda are alive, Family, Good dreams...or bad dreams?, Lady as Mary, M/M, nice dad Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: 但丁醒来，看见维吉尔。但丁睡去，梦见黑骑士。但丁中心向。有部分普通人AU。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【DV】但丁的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 主要时间线位于TV后4代前。非典型穿越戏码，内含普通人AU情节。

但丁被铃声吵醒，电子音阶刺痛耳膜。他伸手去够那发声的物件，摸到一部手机，翻盖的。他打个哈欠，点击接听键。

“你不会还在睡觉吧。”

他瞬间清醒，寒意涌上来，卡在嗓子里让他发不出声音。电话那头传出鸟雀鸣叫，和窗外的噪音重叠。

“但丁？”

他这才回过神，去看手机屏幕，几个字母足以戳痛他的双眼。

“我——”

“我上来了。”

电话被掐断，他随即听到钥匙插进门锁的窸窣，吱呀声后有皮鞋踏在木地板上，离他越来越近，房间金属把手转动，漆白的门板被推开，他终于见到那个梦里的幽灵。

“你为什么还没起床。”

幽灵直勾勾看着他。

他避开目光，从地板捡起皱巴巴的T恤套上，灰溜逃进洗漱间。他用凉水冲澡，试图让自己清醒。

他走出去，看到维吉尔正从柜子里拿衣服。

“我睡糊涂了。”

“我看也是。”

他默默拿起维吉尔挑好的衣物，兄长离开卧室让他整装。他机械性地穿衣，穿鞋，跟着维吉尔下楼，没忘拿上那部手机和鞋柜上的钥匙串。

公寓楼前停着一辆车，后座门打开，窜出一个小孩。

“但丁！”

他被童声吓得一机灵，怀里遭到冲击，小孩像颗炮弹砸进来，挂在他身上不撒手。

“尼禄。”维吉尔咳嗽两声，小孩不情不愿双脚落地，还拽着但丁的夹克袖口。

“你又睡过头了。”小孩抱怨。

“对不起。”但丁想到帕蒂，希望这个小孩的爱恨也像金发女孩一样来去皆快。

“出发吧。”维吉尔打开车门。

但丁坐上副驾驶，不知道车要驶向何方。银白头发的小孩从车座中间的空隙里探出大半个身子，给他讲学校里的趣事，他逐渐放弃从中提炼此行目的地的信息。

“靠。”他忍不住骂一句，被维吉尔瞪一眼，“游乐场？”

“但丁，你不会睡傻了吧。”尼禄挑眉，从维吉尔那里接过一张银行卡，蹦跳着跑去买票。

但丁站在原地，看小孩在一群成年人里熟练地排队。他又去看维吉尔，对方紧盯着小孩。

“你穿这样来游乐场？”他最终忍不住调侃。

他的兄长穿一件高领毛衫，搭一件深色长风衣，休闲西裤和皮鞋与周围游客格格不入，形象竟和他记忆中有所重叠。

“很遗憾我没有你那种品味。”

他还想回嘴，这时尼禄跑回来，手上晃一张彩色纸片。他把银行卡还给维吉尔，拉着但丁往大门蹦跶。

家庭票，两位大人一位小朋友，祝你们度过美好的一天。检票员的嗓音把但丁送去仙境。

他放弃了思考，被尼禄拽着坐上过山车，坐上跳楼机，坐上大摆锤。维吉尔在下面看他们，浪费着家庭票中大人名额的二分之一。尼禄玩饿了他就买来汉堡和碳酸饮料，自己捧一杯咖啡。

但丁靠在围栏边，尼禄正骑一匹旋转的小马，随着灯光音乐上下，即使是他也无心厚脸皮掺和这项属于小朋友的娱乐。尼禄挑的那匹被涂成蓝色，他想到暂停时间的水银妖马。

“你这样太扫兴了，维吉尔。”他嘬一口可乐，“放松一下。”

维吉尔只是注视着旋转木马上的银发小孩，嘴角微微抬起。

“尼禄开心就够了。”

但丁愣住，他再次意识到眼前的维吉尔并非记忆里的兄长，两个形象逐渐撕裂开，他从仙境中清醒。

“唉！”尼禄的叹气打破但丁的恍惚。

“要是姬莉叶也能来就好啦。”小孩嘟囔，“可惜她今天家里有事。”

“还玩么。”维吉尔问。

“我想回家了。”尼禄揉眼。

“那我们回家吧。”

但丁恢复白天机械性的动作，跟在一大一小二人身后往外走。尼禄一上车就在后座睡着，车内空气安静得可怕。但丁想起自己曾经开过的那辆敞篷车，此时他渴望听到风声，否则他就要在这片安静里溺死。

车停在但丁的公寓楼前，他轻手轻脚下车，没有吵醒后座的男孩。上楼时他回想自己是否和维吉尔道别，却满脑子都是悬崖边的记忆。

他试了三把钥匙才打开门，重新回到这个陌生的房间。沙发上躺一袋开封的薯片，杂志敞着页被丢在地上。离开时他并未注意，这时看到电视机旁摆一个相框，他走过去拿起来。

照片里他和维吉尔穿着学士服，身旁是微笑的父母。

他几乎是在颤抖着掏出那部手机，翻找通讯录，标着“妈妈”的联系人被设置了星标。

他按下去，几秒钟的时间被拉长，嘀声几乎让他流汗，电话被接通。

“但丁？”

声音通过电流传进他的耳朵，他呼吸困难。

“妈妈。”

“怎么了？”母亲的声音比他最后的记忆苍老了些，他从来没如此感谢过这种苍老。

“没什么，我今天——”

“啊，今天你们带小尼禄出去玩了吧。”母亲语气轻快起来，“怎么样，玩得还开心吗？”

“他很开心。”但丁握紧手机。

“那就太好了。”他能想象出母亲的笑脸。

“我只是，”他闭上眼，“突然想你了。”

但丁躺在床上紧盯陌生的天花板，母亲温柔的嗓音在他脑内不断重播，他贪恋这声音不愿睡去，却依旧被催眠。梦里他经历一切破碎的那天，维吉尔甩开他跑出院子。

他睁开眼，脖子酸痛异常，撑起身子摸到熟悉的沙发表面，他回到空无一人的事务所。

“我昨晚做了个梦。”

“实话讲，我对你的脑内幻想世界没什么兴趣。”黑发女人拎起一片披萨。

“我梦见我爸妈还活着。”

“哇哦。”

“维吉尔也还活着。”

“那个蓝衣服的背头男？”

“蕾蒂。”

女人举手投降，示意但丁继续。

“我还梦见他有个儿子。”

“可以了，故事开始扯淡了。”

这次但丁举手投降，用披萨堵住自己的嘴。

“都说梦是暗示。”蕾蒂清清嗓子，“就看你认为这是好是坏了。”

吃完饭继续干活，但丁惨遭恶魔血洗头，报酬结算后全部用来还债，只留自己一份草莓圣代的余裕。他和蕾蒂道别，回到事务所，洗掉身上的血味。他难得躺在床上睡觉，疲倦迅速送他入眠。

他又被铃声吵醒，接通后收到一串炮轰，电话那头的女人骂他又睡过头，抱怨他不多配一把事务所的钥匙。

“速速滚过来！”女人下最后通牒。

但丁迷糊着洗漱完毕，随便找两件衣服套上，出门后才回神。他站在街边，甚至不知道自己要去哪。最后他拦下一辆出租车，报了自己事务所的地址，十分钟后竟然被送到了目的地。

蕾蒂站在台阶上，居高临下怒视着但丁。

“你能不能管管自己的作息。”

“抱歉，蕾蒂。”

“女士？”蕾蒂挑眉，“你是在敷衍我吗。”

但丁跟着皱眉头。

“你把自己睡傻了吧。”并不自称蕾蒂的女人翻个白眼。

他在女人的注视下试钥匙开门，收获更大一记白眼。眼前的景象还算熟悉，稍加局促的装修增添他未曾体验过的人情味。

“今天要查的单子在这儿。”

女人塞给但丁一个活页本，他看到上面都是人名和地址，有的页脚标着“玛丽”，他回想起那好像是蕾蒂的本名。

“我们是在查什么。”

“出轨。”玛丽忙于整理文件，竟然没心思去嘲讽但丁忘记工作内容。

我明白了。但丁对自己说。这里是侦探事务所。

他很快接受这个设定，如果这个梦里没有恶魔，那DMC当然也可以是家普通的侦探事务所，被查出轨订单塞满日程表。

“维吉尔怎么有个儿子。”午餐时间他问玛丽。

“你还没睡醒？”女人这次有闲心调侃他，“你的哥哥，我怎么会知道。”

“实际上，我觉得自己正在做梦。”

他的肩膀收获一记重拳，疼痛扩散开，他叫一声。

“那你现在醒了没？”

“但丁！”

他眼前一黑，被重物击打仰倒在地上，后脑勺磕到石头。他花了点时间恢复视线，翠西正把斯巴达之剑从恶魔胸口里拔出。

“你心不在焉。”女恶魔把他从地上拉起来。

“抱歉。”他拍去大衣上的尘土，“我大概是没休息好。”

“他又在说胡话吗？”蕾蒂的声音从远处传来。

“什么胡话。”翠西看向他。

“我做了个梦。”但丁解释。

“但丁，但丁？”

稚嫩的童声进入耳朵，但丁睁开眼。

尼禄嘴角还沾着面包屑，但丁意识到他们正坐在街边长椅上，小孩手里捧半个热狗。

“你没事吧？”尼禄眼神担忧。

“可能最近太忙了。”但丁揉揉小孩的脑袋。

他想起自己在做什么，尼禄要去爷爷奶奶家过周末，维吉尔无法抽身工作，让他去接小孩放学。长途公交可以直达老家，他们正在等车。

“我真该买辆车了。”

“老爸说你存不下钱。”尼禄把剩下的热狗塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓，说话吐字不清。

“别听你爸的。”

他们等待的那辆车终于驶入站台，但丁跟在尼禄身后上去。路上小孩靠着他肩膀睡觉，他盯着窗外陌生景色发呆。他开始恐惧与父母见面。

他们在红墓下车，小孩已经睡饱，脚步轻快，书包里金属笔盒咔啦作响。但丁逐渐认出街道，同样的方位，相似的建筑，指引他走向那座燃烧的宅子。

路尽头是家，在夕阳下真如烧起来一般，他心跳加速，小孩的书包发出噪音让他焦虑陡升。他们站在大门前，尼禄按下门铃。

“奶奶！”

门打开，尼禄扑进去。但丁终于看到朝思暮想的亲人。她还是那样美，但丁发觉脸上有泪，流进嘴里，是咸的。

他进门，闻到饭菜的香味，厨房那边传出声响，他看到父亲的背影。尼禄跑过去打扰爷爷煮菜，但丁瞥见隐约一个侧脸，立刻扭头躲避。

“哎呀，怎么哭了？”有布料抚上他的脸拭去泪水，是母亲的手帕。

“我没事。不留下吃饭了。”

他飞也似地逃出去，趁母亲的面容还没彻底刻进脑子，父亲的声音也还没被记忆唤起。坐在返程车上他接到母亲的电话，用突发工作解释走得匆忙，挂断后他牙关咬紧，整辆车里只有他和司机两个人。

他回到公寓，刚进门就听到响动。灯开着，桌上有盘东西冒热气，维吉尔从厨房走出来。

“你在干什么。”

“晚餐。”

但丁终于认出那盘东西是白水煮土豆，他被击垮，在茶几上翻找外卖传单。维吉尔看他下单一个披萨，自己把一块土豆放进嘴里。

和维吉尔相处比与父母容易太多。他坐在沙发上看电视，维吉尔用笔记本电脑看新闻，洗漱后他和哥哥躺在同一张床上，维吉尔和他道晚安。

“我好像做了个梦。”

“人都会做梦。”

“我梦到恶魔，还有你，你变成了恶魔，我把你杀了。”

“那只是个梦。”

但丁长叹一口气。

“对，只是个梦。”

黑骑士睁开混浊的白色双眼，嘴唇颤动，但丁听见维吉尔破碎的嗓音：

那只是个梦。

“但丁。”又有人在叫他。

身穿家居服的维吉尔进入视线，他眨眨眼，困意还未消散。

“怎么了。”他用胳膊挡住阳光。

“起床。”

他被维吉尔拽起来，给自己热昨晚剩下的披萨做早餐，维吉尔吃他的土豆。饭后二人驱车来到博物馆，维吉尔买两张票。

但丁对那些古代石板兴趣缺缺，和小朋友一起热情围观恐龙骨架。他和维吉尔坐在安静的雕塑区，面前是洁白的大理石像，雕刻出天使恶魔的模样。

“讲讲你的梦吧。”维吉尔开口。

“我以为你不感兴趣。”

“我没这么说过。”

但丁开始讲，从恶魔父亲开始，讲到大火，母亲，维吉尔，塔，魔界，蒙杜斯，黑骑士，蕾蒂，翠西，事务所。

“作为一个梦，太具体了。”维吉尔评价。

“是的。”但丁叹气，“所以万一我现在才是在做梦呢。”

维吉尔沉默了。

周末过去，维吉尔自己开车接回尼禄，但丁的公寓恢复冷清。他惊讶于自己如此轻易接受和兄长的不健康关系，却无法接受尚在人世的父母。

“你说你在梦里是个恶魔人。”玛丽用甜品勺子对但丁比划，“你是什么渴望黑暗力量的小屁孩吗。”

“我越来越分不清现实了。”他坦白。

“或者都是真的。”她坏笑，“而你是什么时空穿越者。”

“你还说我是爱幻想的小屁孩。”

“吃你的草莓圣代去吧。”

他这次听到敲门声，音量大到几乎要把脑子震散。开门后他看到异色瞳的女人，背一支尺寸吓人的火箭炮。

“玛丽？”

“你要是再敢说一次那个名字，我就再把你的脑壳打烂。”

“蕾蒂。”

“帮你找了新活儿。”蕾蒂塞给他一张纸。

“就这点钱？”

“你有别的活儿可干？”

但丁骂骂咧咧，不情愿地背上叛逆，蕾蒂贴心提供摩托赶赴目的地。最终载具不幸成为战斗消耗品，但丁的报酬险些变负数。

“你究竟怎么回事。”蕾蒂注意到搭档的疲惫。

“我要分不清现实了。”他擦掉叛逆剑身上的血。

醒来是柔软的床，有时维吉尔在身边，但丁逐渐熟悉这间公寓，熟悉衣柜，熟悉厨房，熟悉维吉尔买的洗发香波。维吉尔周末加班，他带尼禄去逛动物园，允许小孩骑在他脖子上。

“它为什么不动呀。”尼禄趴在栏杆上看水池里静止的鳄鱼。

“它睡着了，在做梦呢。”

鳄鱼睁开眼，甩动尾巴游走了。

他试图在这里购买一样的日用品，跑遍整座城也没找到那个牌子，蕾蒂告诉他那东西根本不存在，但丁能记住薄荷香精直冲眼眶的刺痛。他的长期人生目标从杀恶魔变成杀恶魔和买薄荷味洗发水。

“我确实不爱听你讲幻想故事，但你很不对劲。”某次返程路上蕾蒂开口。

已经成为传奇的恶魔猎人此刻眼眶下挂一道厚重的黑圈，任凭胡茬在脸上肆虐，斩杀恶魔迸溅出的血液还沾在皮质大衣上，红色与红色融为一体。

“随便说点什么吧。”蕾蒂叹气，“那个维吉尔，或者他儿子之类的。”

“我和他不住在一起，但尼禄不在家的时候他会来我的公寓。”

“嗯哼。”

“他做饭手艺很烂，我们会看电视，我看电视，他看书和新闻。我们会上床，他通常比我起得早，如果前一晚做过就不一定。”

“呃，好吧。”

“他给我买薄荷味洗发水，那东西我每次用都眼睛疼半天，我问他是不是故意的，他说超市随便拿了一瓶。”

“暂停一下。”蕾蒂抬手打断他，“我记得你说过那个，呃，世界里，你父母也还健在。”

“他们只是普通人。”但丁说下去，“我爸是个退休警长，妈妈曾是小学老师。”

“没有恶魔。”

“没有恶魔。”

“真好。”蕾蒂微笑，“真希望那里才是现实。”

“是啊。”但丁看向天空。

“下个周末，我们一起回去。”维吉尔对他说。

“我事务所有活儿。”但丁尝试逃避。

“我问过玛丽了，你没有。”维吉尔眉头皱起来，“妈妈特意嘱咐让你也去，别让她伤心。”

“好吧。”

“你还在做梦么。”

维吉尔精准捕捉到但丁的痛处，他的胞弟僵硬了片刻，最后垂下头去。

“是的。”

“我想吃苹果派。”尼禄又挤进前座中间。

“奶奶会做的。”

“但丁，你想吃什么呢？”男孩转向副驾驶。

“披萨。”

维吉尔驶入停车坪，尼禄窜下去，但丁一动不动。

“那只是个梦而已。”维吉尔转头看他。

他又看到黑骑士。

黑骑士下车，走向大门，深色的垂角上泛光，背影逐渐高大，但丁跟上。母亲在门口迎接他们，她和黑骑士拥抱，然后张开手臂拥抱但丁。黑骑士俯身钻进屋子，他也跟进去。

尼禄正着迷于热带鱼缸，斯巴达走出厨房，端着一个苹果派。

黑骑士在餐桌旁坐下。

“尼禄，开饭啦。”伊娃朝客厅呼唤。

男孩小跑过来，坐上黑骑士旁边的椅子，但丁坐到黑骑士另一边。

伊娃和斯巴达也落座，桌上热气腾腾。没有餐前祷告，但丁给自己取一块苹果派，叉子刺进去果馅流出，他挑起一块，放进嘴里尝出血液的腥甜。他眨眨眼，盘中原本暗黄的果酱被染红，苹果派变成一块恶魔碎片。

黑骑士把苹果派送进嘴里。

但丁惊醒，天还没亮，他在黑暗中大口喘气，手指触碰到温暖的肢体。他借清晨微光看到身旁的维吉尔，呼吸平稳，银发顺从地贴在额头上。

他害怕起来，摇晃兄长直到对方发出困倦的抱怨。

“维吉尔。”

“怎么了。”

“我们回过家了么。”

“那是明天的计划。”维吉尔打个哈欠，背过身准备继续入眠。

“你是说今天。”

“嗯，今天。”

他没再睡着，顶着满眼血丝来到事务所。玛丽进门吓一跳，惊讶于他难得的提早上工和身旁恐怖的低气压。

“是个人都能看出你没睡好。”

“我做噩梦了。”

“那个恶魔人的梦？”

“比那个要可怕些。”但丁把头埋在文件堆里，“可怕一千倍。”

“你变成了大便？”

“苹果派变成了恶魔肉。”

玛丽假装作呕，打趣说但丁心理年龄不会超过他侄子。

工作时间结束他锁好事务所大门，维吉尔和尼禄已经在街边等他。玛丽和维吉尔问好，揉一把尼禄的头发。这个场景太过诡异，但丁怀疑自己根本没有醒。

他们坐上车，维吉尔和但丁扎好安全带，尼禄从中间探出头。

“我想吃苹果派。”

太阳在高速路尽头下沉，但丁从未感觉旅途如此漫长，他几乎要以为前方是无限的跑道。夜幕降临前他们驶进院子。维吉尔没有变成黑骑士，他和母亲拥抱。

但丁看到父亲走出厨房，手上不是苹果派而是一小张披萨。

“但丁。”父亲喊他的名字。

他鼓起勇气和父亲对视，模糊记忆里的长辈相当严厉，他失手打碎一个花瓶，企图嫁祸给维吉尔，斯巴达把他从躲藏的储物间里拎出来。

“爸。”

“上次怎么跑得那么快。”

“突然想起家里热水壶没关。”谎言拙劣蹩脚，他自己都不信，当然也忘记彼时的说辞是工作繁忙。维吉尔在一旁没有戳穿。

“这样啊，那可得注意安全。”斯巴达把手里的披萨放好在桌子上。

“吃饭吧。”老警长宣布。

尼禄被叫来餐厅，环视桌面后祈求下顿能有苹果派，伊娃笑着答应。但丁低头猛吃，家制披萨胜过一切外卖，饭后他在冰箱里找到草莓雪糕。

父亲把他叫到外面聊天，他雪糕还在手上，场面有些尴尬。他未曾幻想过而立之年能与父亲交谈生活，自己还要当心奶油不会滴到手上。父亲问些他工作的事，也提起维吉尔。但丁逐渐放松，嘴角不再紧绷。

尼禄睡在但丁曾经的房间，但丁主动睡沙发。小朋友得到总计四个晚安吻，成为睡前最大赢家。但丁一个人留在客厅，和热带鱼分享夜晚。

他睁眼适应黑暗，丝毫没有睡意。不知过了多久楼梯传来响动，维吉尔披一条毯子走下来，打开厨房灯给自己倒一杯水。

“你还没睡。”兄长先开口。

“嗯。”

但丁起身腾出空间，维吉尔捧着杯子在旁边坐下。厨房灯微亮，只能隐约映出维吉尔侧脸的轮廓。

“我不想再做那个梦了。”这次他先发声。

“做梦由不得我们自己。”维吉尔语气温和得吓人，但丁宁愿他刻薄些。

“但那不是个好梦。”

“我知道，爸妈都不在了，我也一样。”维吉尔轻声叹气，“但人总要活下去，即使在梦里。”

“我——”

“而这里的我们都还活着。”

但丁张张嘴，没发出声音。维吉尔起身去关灯，马克杯放在流理台上磕碰出细响。

“晚安，但丁。”哥哥的声音从楼梯方向传来。

“晚安。”

但丁躺回沙发，闭上眼睛。

**-**

他睁开眼，坐起身，阳光穿过百叶窗在被子上投影。外面有鸟叫，下层传来叮当声。他打个哈欠，套上衣服，半天才找到被踢进床底的拖鞋，任由头发反翘着走下楼梯。

维吉尔在临时厨房里研究着什么，一手还拿着阎魔刀，他身上穿但丁的T恤，正面画一只抽象的狗。但丁看到桌上两片面包各摞一片生菜和火腿，推测他想做三明治。

他走进卫生间洗漱，出来时维吉尔已经开吃，给自己的那份放在盘子里。

“你把蛋煎糊了。”但丁咀嚼三明治。

“不喜欢可以不吃。”

“有一说一，这比前几天好多了。”但丁撇嘴，“我还记得有天的煎蛋基本碳化了。”

“如果你想打架，那我奉陪。”维吉尔举起阎魔刀。

火星被敲门声浇灭，但丁去开，是尼禄，移动版DMC就停在大门前。青年注意到屋里的维吉尔，顿时有些局促。

“呃，你说要把这部分改成厨房。”小伙子挠挠头，看着那块临时区域。

“没错。”但丁晃晃手里没吃完的三明治，“要不要尝一口你老爹的爱心早餐。”

“啊，呃，不必了。”

但丁帮尼禄量尺寸，维吉尔坐在沙发上看书，身上的狗T恤让他失去威严。

“燃气的线路妮可能帮忙，但我们得先把水管引好。”

“做你需要的就行。”

但丁送走尼禄，转向沙发上的维吉尔，此时他已经放下书，正在闭目养神。

“你得多和你儿子说点话。”

“据我所知他已经是个成年人了。”

“但这不代表他不需要父爱！”但丁夸张地演讲，“他可是当了二十多年孤儿，呃，好吧，也没那么久，他被领养过，可你毕竟是他亲爹。”

“我知道你能当个温柔老爸的，维吉尔。”但丁凑向兄长，一根幻影剑立刻直指他脑门。

“我拒绝听你复述那个愚蠢的梦。”

“那可不是什么蠢梦，那是个美梦。”但丁拨开幻影剑，挤到维吉尔身边，“你是嫉妒我能和爸妈在梦里见面。”

阎魔刀几乎又要出鞘，但丁知趣住嘴。

“我们已经比那个梦里还要老了。”他真心有些遗憾无法窥探梦境的未来。

“是啊。”

“但你说过，我们都还活着，这就够了。”

“嗯，这就够了。”

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> *总感觉把这个哥写得太温柔了，但如果没有一切变故，哥肯定会是一个温柔的人吧…5SE里“我们都还活着”这句话出自哥之口还是让我很震撼，总之放下恩怨，一起好好活下去吧！


End file.
